


Of Cocoons and Butterflies

by Varia (Janie94)



Category: Bollywood Movies, Dilwale (2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant so spoilers for the whole movie obviously, Details on the Bulgaria storyline, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Varia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite her intentions to kill him as soon as the right opportunity arose, Meera had to admit to herself that she liked the time she spent with her nemesis.<br/>But fortunately she had no intention of letting Kaali charm his way into her heart.<br/>At least that's what she told herself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cocoons and Butterflies

It was strange to see this new side of Kaali unfold in front of her like the wings of a butterfly piercing the shell of its cocoon to take up into the air for its first flight.

Right now it was hard to believe that the man trying to win her heart with the sweetest of gestures and a ridiculous handsome smile was the son of a don. Despite her intentions to kill him as soon as the right opportunity arose, Meera had to admit to herself that she liked the time she spent with her nemesis. If he had been an ordinary man, Meera might have considered giving in to him and telling her father about him.

But this was no ordinary man. This was Kaali, son of Randhir Bakshi, the most powerful don in Eastern Europe besides her own father. Therefore a relationship between her and the man standing next to her was impossible even if Meera had wanted it. But fortunately she had no intention of letting Kaali charm his way into her heart.

“Anything else?” she asked amused.

“No,” Kaali answered which was a surprise in itself considering the effort he had obviously taken into arranging this date. It felt too abrupt to end it right now as though something was missing.

“You only gave me five minutes,” he reminded her with a regretful shrug of his shoulders that stood in contrast to the small smile on his face. “And they're finished.”

Meera was startled that she had forgotten.

She had set the time limit to ensure nothing would happen tonight since she had no intention of playing the nice girl more than absolutely necessary. Now she wished she could take that back. This date had been much nicer than she had initially anticipated and Kaali had not made her feel like he expected anything intimate from their first date. It might have been nice to spend the whole evening with him.

“Damn!” she curses out loud, but there's no fire behind her words. Kaali chuckled softly as though she had admitted a loss. Maybe she did. She discarded that thought quickly.

“So, you like me.” It was a statement because the time to question it was long gone. She wondered briefly if there had ever been a time when she could have questioned that. She wondered if he had fallen for her the moment he had run her over with his car or when she had given him her number the day after that. She had no idea. Not that it mattered.

Her fingers around the bouquet of sunflowers tightened as she listened to him, her ears peeking when he mentioned a “consignment” tomorrow.

Finally.

The chance she had been waiting for; to get her hands on the gold and show her father why she was his second-in-command. The end of of this lovey-dovey act. She should be relieved.

But as she turned around on the backseat of the car and watched his blinding smile, the dimples making his face look so innocent and boyish, she couldn't shake the guilt off her mind completely. She waved at him and he returned it enthusiastically, the air around him sizzling like his aura was charging it.

For tonight he was a boy in love, tomorrow he would be a man out of love.

Or so Meera thought as she watched Kaali becoming smaller and smaller in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments are appreciated.


End file.
